who is killer (Accident) Part 1
by cho kyuhyun
Summary: "Kepalanya menghantam tanah." "kepalanya mengeluarkan darah." "Kepalanya menghantam tanah."


**Title:** Who Is Killer? ( Accident) | part 1

**Author**: ChoKyute

**Genre**: Family, Brothership, Mystery.

**Cast**: Cho's Family= Cho Kyuhyun (16 y.o), Cho Yesung (16 y.o), Cho Ryeowook(15 y.o), & Mrs. Cho.

**Other Cast:** Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Zhoumi, Lee Eunhyuk, dan temukan sendiri.

**Disclaimer:** FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari novel Super Chiller. Dan terlintas di otak saya ingin membuat versi SUJU. Jangan copas atau semacamnya. Cast yang ada disini semuanya bias saya khususnya Kang Evil.

Haayyy? Saya bawa Fict pertama yang bergenre pembunuhan, semooga saja feelnya dapet dan pastinya readers pada suka. Fict ini saya akan buat berChapther atau continou dengan sub-title yang berbeda. Kalau chapter pertama ini 'ACCIDENT' dan berikutnya beda lagi. Jangan lupa responnya? Saya pribadi mengharapkan sekali. Soalnya saya belum ada pengalaman buat Fict sebelumnya. Jadi Pliiiss… tinggalin jejak ya? Baiklah! Daripada banyak cincong, langsung aja di mulai.

Camera, Roll… ACTION

**(ALWAYS AUTHOR'S POV)**

Hari cerah menyapa bumi belahan selatan khususnya Ibu Kota Seoul yang di dalamnya banyak warganya yang selalu di sibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan. Berlalu lalang melindas jalanan dan trotoar beraspal dengan langkah cepat demi memburu waktu. Tampak Audi berwarna merah menyala meraung di tengah jalanan Seoul yang begitu ramai.

Cho Ryeowook menatap deretan gedung menjulang tinggi dengan pagar besi yang terlihat begitu kokoh sebagai pembatasnya yang berkelebat di luar jendela belakang mobil. Pepohonan yang tampak bergerak melambai-lambai seiring mobil melaju menjadi pemandangan yang begitu indah dengan helaian daun yang mulai berubah warna. Terlihat secercah warna kuning dan merah tua yang memenuhi ranting-ranting pohon. Hal itu menandakan musim panas akan segera berakhir.

Audi merah itu memasuki kawasan jalanan yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon besar nan tinggi di setiap sisi jalan. Jalanan yang membentang di hiasi dedaunan kuning yang jatuh dan terbang begitu saja kala Audi merah melintas.

"Haruskah kita kesana hyung?" suara cempreng milik Ryeowook atau akarab di panggil Wookie ini terdengar dari jok belakang mobil.

"Kenapa tidak?" suara bass milik Cho Kyuhyun menyahut dari jok depan dekat kemudi.

"Sayang kalau hari secerah ini hanya di habiskan di rumah." Cho Yesung ikut buka suara yang duduk di sebelah wookie.

"Lebih seru di habiskan untuk berkuda!" Lee donghae yang bertugas menyetir menimpali. Cho Kyuhyun terlihat begitu serius mengotak-atik stick PSP sampai menimbulkan suara yang nyaring di dalam mobil karena sound game-nya sengaja di keraskan.

"Ya! Kecilkan volume suara game mu itu!" Yesung memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Kalau gak keras itu gak seru!" Kyuhyun bersikeras tak menghiraukan.

"Suara itu mengganggu!" kata yesung lagi.

"Sumpal saja telingamu!"

Wookyie tertawa kecil melihat kedua hyungnya yang selalu bertengkar karena hal kecil. Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Yesung adalah saudara kembar yang sangat berbeda baik dari segi fisik maupun sifatnya. Kyuhyun anaknya berpawakan tinggi, keras kepala, egois dan pemarah sedangkan Yesung berpawakan pendek lebih sabar, tenang dan selalu mengalah*kayak lagu.

Keduanya memang sering bertengkar tapi tak di ragukan lagi keakraban dan kedekatan mereka. Karena saking akrabnya hal itu membuat wookie iri. Iri terhadap kebebasan mereka. Padahal usia wookie sudah menginjak lima belas tahun dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki senior high menyusul kedua hyung-nya. Sayangnya kedua hyung-nya menganggap wookie seolah anak lima tahun!

Mobil merah itu berhenti tepat di halaman yang begitu luas membentang di selimuti rumput hijau terawat. di balik pagar kayu yang membentang Wookie dapat melihat beberapa ekor kuda yang sibuk dengan rumput-rumput hijau mengais dan memakannya.

"Kajja kita turun! Aku tak sabar!" Yesung berucap seraya membuka pintu mobil di susul Donghae dan wookie.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya tak di hiraukan oleh yang lain.

"Kalian ini tega sekali meninggalkanku!" serunya saat tiba di depan istal yang penuh dengan tumpukan jerami.

"Makanya jangan asyik dengan duniamu sendiri!" timpal donghae.

Mereka tampak menghampiri lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan kemeja cokelat lusuh dengan jins biru pudar bertubuh tambun. Sedikit berbincang dan meminta ijin untuk mengendarai kuda nantinya. Yesung mulai memberikan lembaran uang untuk menyewa per kudanya.

"Kau mau yang warna hitam wookie?" Tanya Yesung saat melihat kuda hitam di hadapannya di dalam istal.

"A—aku tak mau berkuda." Lirih wookie sambil takut melihat kuda yang ada di sampinya seolah menatap tajam dengan bola mata hampir keluar serta lubang hidung bergerak kembang kempis. Menakutkan! Pikirnya.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa? Ini akan seru!" donghae menyahut.

"Dia itu pengecut!" tukas Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengelus-elus rambut kuda warna putih incarannya.

"Aku bukan pengecut!"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tak mau berkuda? Apa kau mau diam sendiri di istal di temani bau yang bisa membuatmu pingsan ini?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu. A—aku hanya sedikit pusing. Ya… pusing." Wookie menyangkal sambil memegangi kepalanya agar terlihat meyakinkan. Aku benar-benar tak mau berkuda. Cukup dengan baunya saja aku merasa mual! Batinnya.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Saat kita akan melakukan olah raga yang sedikit menantang dan seru, kamu selalu mendadak pusing." Keluh Yesung yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini kan bukan aku yang mau." Jawab Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu hanya alibinya hyung. Apa kau tak tahu adik kecil ini memang penakut?" sahut Kyuhyun merendahkan.

"Aku bukan penakut! Dan berhenti memanggilku adik kecil!"

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau pusing. Apa perlu aku mengantarmu pulang wookie?" sela Donghae menghampiri Wookie yang masih bersitegang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ani, tidak perlu. Mungkin sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh." Ucapnya pada adalah teman Yesung dan Kyuhyun di senior high. Tapi ia begitu care dengan Wookie.

"Ayolah~ kalau kita terus berlama-lama disini, matahari akan semakin naik dan terik." Keluh Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya.

"Kalian bisa duluan. Nanti aku akan nyusul." Saran Wookie.

"Benar? Kenapa tidak bersama kami saja. Kita akan pelan-pelan." Yesung membuka suara karena tak tega melihat dongsaengnya menunggu sendiri.

"Gwaenchana. Sungguh, nanti kalau kepalaku sudah tak pusing lagi aku akan menyusul."

"Baiklah! Kajja kita pilih kudanya dan mulai mengendarai." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kita kan sudah membayar kuda Wookie Kyu." Potong Yesung yang masih bersikeras.

"Dia kan bilang akan menyusul. Sudahlah, banyak waktu yang terbuang."

"Ya, sebaiknya lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku takut matahari akan semakin panas." Ujar Donghae.

Tampak Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae sibuk menggeret kuda masing-masing sedangkan wookie hanya duduk di bangku panjang depan istal yang menghadap pekarangan luas tempat pacuan kuda.

"Pasang sadelnya dengan benar!" Suruh Kyuhyun yang sibuk menaruh sadel di punggung kuda putihnya.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita suruh penjaga di sini saja?" saran Donghae yang ragu-ragu menaruh sadel miliknya.

"Wae? Kau takut? Bukankah kita pernah berkuda?" sahut Kyuhyun pasti.

"Itu sudah lama dan itu hanya satu kali."

"Kalau kita menyuruh penjaga, waktu yang terbuang akan semakin banyak."

"Benar kata Kyuhyun, kita berusaha dan yakin saja." Yesung menimpali.

Disitulah semuanya sibuk mengikat dan mengatur posisi sadel di punggung kuda. Kyuhyun kembali memasang sadel. Kudanya yang awalnya tenang, mulai bertingkah kecil menggoyang-goyangkan leher dan ekornya untuk mengusir lalat. "Eitss! Tenang bung, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Kau itu ternyata penakut juga seperti Wookie." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendengarnya!" seru Wookie yang tidak terima di samakan dengan kuda. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan! Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku tak yakin apakah ini sudah benar?" Yesung melihat sadelnya yang sudah terpasang dengan mimic yang ragu.

"Suruh Donghae saja yang memastikan."

"Baiklah, sini coba ku lihat." Donghae menhampiri kuda Yesung dan berjongkok melihat posisi sadel.

"Ku rasa ini sudah benar." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ya sudah kita bisa mulai." Ujar Yesung perlahan menempatkan kaki kirinya di sanggurdi, menarik tali kekang dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. Kuda itu gemetar, lalu menyentakkan ekornya keras.

"Whoa!" teriak Yesung kaget terhadap kelakuan kudanya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tertawa di atas kudanya masing-masing..

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin sedikit bercanda denganmu." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah! Kajja kita berangkat!" teriak Yesung yangberhasil naik ke punggungn kuda dengan menarik tali kekang sehingga kudanya perlahan mulai mengayunkan keempat kakinya menelusuri padang rumput yang luas.

Kuda yang Kyuhyun tunggangi berjalan memimpin. Menderap di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju jalan belakang istal.

"Aku kasihan dengan Wookie." Ujar Donghae, menoleh kea rah istal.

"Ia masih kekanak-kanakan." Kyuhyun mencela, rambutnya bergerak-gerak bebas karena gerakan kuda.

"Sepertinya Wookie memang belum siap." Yesung menengahi, tubuhnya melonjak kaku seiring kudanya melaju cepat mendahului yang lain.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Yesung berteriak, berusaha menarik tali kekang untuk menstabilkan kecepatan kudanya.

"Ya! Jangan cepat-cepat!" serunya pada kuda.

"Wookie sering takut." Donghae bergerak santai mengikuti gerakan kudanya.

"Apa aku terlalu keras padanya?" ujar Kyuhyun, kudanya mencoba mendahului.

"Kau harus bersikap lebih baik lagi pada Wookie." Saran Donghae dari arah belakang.

"Yah, mungkin."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan 'Koala' itu?" lanjut Donghae menghampiri kuda Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung terus ada di depan.

"Buruk! Aku akan mengakhirinya." Ujarnya menghadap depan melihat pohon-pohon yang tinggi menyapa.

"Kenapa lagi? Apa kau sudah punya penggantinya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah jenuh dan malas dengan Zhoumi itu!" tukasnya.

"Apa kau masih tetap dengan Eunhyuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghadap Donghae.

"Ne."

"Ternyata kau begitu betah dengannya."

"Dia baik, asyik, seru dan humoris!"

"Dia keras kepala!"

"Memang tapi aku bisa memahaminya."

"Ciih! Dan aku paling tidak suka sifat pemberontaknya dan gampang marahnya itu!"

"Kau sendiri juga begitu!"

"Makanya aku memutuskannya!" ucap Kyuhyun mendahului Donghae menyusul Yesung.

Donghae di belakang Kyuhyun melihat punggungnya yang tegap. Kemeja birunya yang berkibar di terpa angin, tubuhnya bergerak keatas-bawah dan kulit putihnya tampak berkilau di bawah sinar matahari.

Dia tahu kalau Eunhyuk namja yang dekat dengannya, dulu pernah dekat juga dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka tak lama lalu memutuskan hubungan tepatnya Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Eunhyuk orangnya memang keras, pemberontak dan pemarah, sama dengan Kyuhyun. Makanya mereka berdua tidak cocok. Donghae merasa nyaman di dekat Eunhyuk meskipun kadang-kadang Eunhyuk menunjukkan sikapnya kalau ia masih merindukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun namja yang hebat! Pikirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menggonta-ganti pasangan sesering mangganti kaos kaki. Itu gila! Berbeda dengan kembarannya Yesung yang masih setia dengan Choi Siwon.

GAY! Benar! Kata itu cocok di tujukan pada mereka. Tak terkecuali Ryeowook.

"Wah kuda ini terlalu bersemangat." Seru Yesung yang masih ada di barisan paling depan.

"Jangan cepat-cepat! Santai saja." Ucap Kyuhyun, menyusul.

"Kuda ini yang tak bisa di kendalikan."

"Tarik tali kekangnya pelan-pelan."

"Sudah dari tadi aku melakukannya."

"Awas ada anjing!" teriak Donghae yang melihat seekor anjing di depan mereka berjalan berlawanan.

"Ya! Hush!" Yesung mencoba mengusir anjing di depannya.

Anjing berbulu tebal warna cream itu tetap nerjalan mendekat.

Kuda Yesung sedikit mulai terganggu dengan gerakan kakinya perlahan tidak teratur. Dan mengoyangkan lehernya saat anjing itu mulai menyalak.

"Ya! Pergilah!" Kyuhyun berteriak panik di belakang Yesung.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kuda Yesung semakin mendopak lalu di iringi ringkikan nyaring yang menyeramkan.

Kuda itu berdiri di atas kaki belakngnya, kemudian dengan cepat menurunksan kaki depannya ke tanah. Saat itu Donghae melihat sadel Yesung terhempas dan melayang diatas kepala kuda.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menjerit melihatnya. Kuda itu semakin gencar menjingkrak menghindar dari anjing. Sampai akhirnya depakan kuda terlihat sangat keras seraya menghempaskan kepalanya ke depan. Yesung yang panic berusaha menggapai-gapai leher kuda sebagai pegangan. Saat kaki kuda mendarat keras, Yesung terhempas keras ke tanah. Terdengar derakan yang mengerikan.

Anjing itu perlahan berlalu sambil menyalak,menggonggong dengan buas. Suara ringkikan kuda masih terdengar nyaring. Yesung tertelungkup di tanah, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kepalanya menghantam tanah!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Donghae! Kepala Yesung!"

"Kyuhyun, cepat cari bantuan! Pergi ke istal!" pekik Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Termangu melihat Yesung yang tak bergerak di tanah dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah merembes ke tanah.

"Paali! Kyuhyun cari bantuan!"

"Kepalanya menghantam tanah." Kyuhyun tetap bergumam.

"Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah."

"Kepalanya menghantam tanah."

**(TBC)**

Bagaimana? Apakah masih ingin lanjut?

Ini baru perkenalan. Ceritanya mengusung cast banyak nantinya. Ceritanya YAOI. Dan semua kejadian pembunuhan berawal dari sini.

FF ini berakhir pada chapter 6. sub title-nya berbeda.

semoga semuanya suka^^


End file.
